


Out On the Town

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby on the side, F/F, Ice Flower, Pre-Volume 3, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, blake x yang - Freeform, date fic, parallel to the 'Fantastic Baby' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ruby and Weiss finish their last class of the day and grab dinner before hitting the theater to see the new Puma Thurman move. White Rose. A parallel to my fic 'Fantastic Baby'.





	Out On the Town

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fantastic Baby' had Bees staying in and having cuddles, so this fic has White Rose going out on the town for an evening!

"Are you sure you don't want to change clothes first? It's supposed to be a bit cool this evening." Weiss asked as the two of them left their last class of the day. Weiss wasn't all that fond of stepping out in a school uniform, even if she and Ruby both looked banging in them. Ruby laughed at her for saying such a thing.

 

  
"This is Vale, Weiss. It never gets terribly cold unless it's Winter out. Even then, compared to Atlas it would still be warm."

 

"Yeah, I guess you aren't wrong. So what movie are we going to see?"

 

"I've heard great things about the new Puma Thurman movie," Ruby suggested. Weiss was intrigued, though one thought could easily kill the evening.

 

"Please tell me it's not a musical. Blake has been killing me with the soundtrack for that one lately." Ruby shook her head.

 

"I don't think it's a musical. I think she stopped doing musicals after that one. It would have been a tough act to follow." Ruby also loved the film in question. Puma Thurman's take on the 'Beauty and the Beast' fairy tale had spun into a fantastic film, although Ruby understood that her girlfriend was not much for musicals. She could get behind a Disney flick any day, but singing animals were never a bad choice.

 

Weiss took out her Scroll and searched for the movie to find local theater playing times. "There's a 6:15 showing at the theater down the way from the Diamond Dust resort. Isn't that one of those 'dinner and a movie' places?"

 

"No, that's the one inside the Diamond Dust. You have to be staying at the resort to get in there. The one you mentioned isn't a bad spot, though. The snacks are reasonably priced, and the seats are super plush. It's a real treat for your buns." Ruby mentioned, saying that last bit before she realized. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, I do like to treat your buns pretty well..." Weiss smirked. Ruby could not handle that attempt at a joke; she laughed uncontrollably for a minute or two.

 

"Dust, that was funny!"

 

"Shush! Maybe I won't treat your buns that nicely anymore."

 

"That's fine with me," Ruby shrugged and crossed her arms for dramatic effect. "I still love your buns more than any other ones... except maybe hotdog buns. I'm all about hotdogs."

 

"You're terrible, do you know that?" Weiss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Ruby sped over and put one arm around Weiss's shoulders.

 

"Isn't that why you love me, Weiss?" Ruby beamed at her girlfriend. Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Ruby by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Weiss's lips were always so soft. Ruby kissed back, hoping she was doing it well. Weiss certainly liked to kiss her, so she must not be awful at it. "You taste like blueberries today," Ruby informed her, spinning from the kiss.

 

"I finally ate that muffin I was saving. Did you get new lip balm or something? I caught a hint of melon just now."

 

"I lifted some gloss junk from Yang. I don't know if it looks that great, but it makes my mouth feel good. It's pretty tasty, too." Ruby blushed.

 

"Ruby, you might be the cutest thing ever."

 

"I call shenanigans. YOU are the cutest thing ever." It was Weiss's turn to blush now. "Anyway, you said something about dinner. Anywhere special you'd like to eat?"

 

"The movie runs sort of long, so something filling would be great. Do you still like Ursa Major?"

 

"Still my favorite eats in Vale, yes."

 

"Alright, we'll eat there." The two of them hailed a taxi and made for Ursa Major. Ruby had a fabulous steak dinner while Weiss had an incredible seared sea bass with a garden salad. They caught another taxi to the theater just in time to grab tickets.

 

Luckily, this one actually wasn't a musical. Weiss and Ruby were both glued to the screen, as was anyone when they watched a Puma Thurman movie. Though they did break away to steal kisses from one another from time to time, they were usually fully engrossed in the film.

 

"That was an excellent movie, Ruby. I'm glad you talked me into it." Weiss complimented as she hailed one last taxi to get them back to the school.

 

"Yeah, Puma's always a great choice! Here's hoping Blake and Yang haven't completely demolished the dorm." Ruby chuckled at her own words.

 

"Blake said they were watching a Spruce Willis movie, but you know how they are. Also, those movies aren't very good anyway. They're more for background noise than actually watching."

 

"Yeah, they probably didn't see anything past the first act..." The two of them laughed at that. This had been quite a nice little date.

 

Once they got back they found the dorm was not in shambles, much to their delight. Blake and Yang were sprawled across Blake's bottom bunk together, sleeping softly in each other's arms.

 

Once they'd changed into sleepy clothes, Weiss and Ruby crawled into Weiss's bottom bunk together. Even after a few 'more proper renovations' Ruby's bunk felt a bit dangerous to Weiss, especially for two people. After a few kisses and cuddles, the red slayer and the white queen fell fast to sleep.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Out on the Town' by fun.
> 
> One of these days I'm gonna write about Puma Thurman. Anyway White Rose being cute and silly gives me life. I think I say that about everything I write, but still. WAHAHAH!!!


End file.
